


What’s Love Got to Do With It?

by MikoNeko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's reaction to Maleficent's return to the land of the living is unexpected and surprising but not unwelcome in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Love Got to Do With It?

The only thing coursing through Regina’s head was that Snow had said Maleficent was back. For revenge is what she specified but Regina’s mind had filtered that out for her own sanity. She was searching through the entirety of Storybrooke’s mirrored surfaces, some of which were simply natural water sources, looking for the blonde in question. But would her hair be visible or had she remained in her battle garb? It didn’t matter really, Regina would recognize that lithe form anywhere, no matter how much someone tried to get her to forget.

Regina froze when she spied the woman roaming the docks and gazing off into the black distance of the Atlantic, no doubt seeking comfort in this strange new world. But where were her friends, her saviors, pun unintended. Regina made a small footnote to treat the sea witch and animal tamer to some good alcohol as a quiet repayment for pulling this trick off, as much as she was wary of them causing trouble in town. Doubly convinced now that they had resurrected Maleficent for surely neither had know how to do that or what had befell their comrade. She shook the thoughts from her head once more, focusing on the important piece.

Quickly grabbing a coat to ward off of the chilling September breeze, especially by the ocean, Regina magicked her way to the docks, a decent distance away to not spook her friend and intentionally placed herself downwind. Would Maleficent recognize her even now? Now that she had changed so much, how different everything in this new world smelled.

Her heart was hammering in her throat as she waited for the dragon to sense her presence in some capacity, gulping because she hadn’t planned beyond poofing herself to Maleficent’s location. What would she do next? Regina’s eyes took in the sharp grey pantsuit Maleficent was sporting, realizing she cut quite the figure. It suited her, as strange as it was to see the stark difference between her elegant and flowing gowns from the Enchanted Forest to this world’s fashion sense. And yet, Maleficent pulled it off with flair and poise.

Loose blonde curls, unfettered by an elaborate up-do, swayed when the body turned to drink in the sight of a familiar body. A slight smile formed on Maleficent’s face, though surprise shined in her eyes at how little she had to wait for the young queen to approach her.

Regina’s breath stopped for a moment before her legs were moving her forward, nearly sprinting until she had thrown herself into Maleficent’s strong arms. She gripped the fabric of Maleficent’s jacket as though it were the only thing keeping her on the ground, burying her face into the crook of her neck. The curves they had grown so accustomed to and fond of hadn’t changed one bit and they fit together like a pair of old bookends.

After a brief moment of silence, hand rubbing Regina’s shoulders comfortingly as she reacquainted herself with her scent, Maleficent pulled back to gaze at Regina affectionately. “What was that for, little one?” she queried.

“I almost lost you,” Regina replied without preamble, without fear of sounding weak, without concern for any stupid reputation to uphold. It took some time but she had learned to be herself and only herself around Maleficent, learned to trust her and be honest. The dragon had never been anything but honest and open with her so it was a sentiment Regina had wished to echo.

Maleficent’s smile broke. “You could never lose me,” she whispered, running a finger along the curvature of her face until she reached her neck where she pulled Regina in for a soft kiss.


End file.
